I'll back off so you can live better
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Kalau itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat mu bahagia,Maka aku akan mengalah,Kalau itu satu-satunya jalan yang bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu,Maka aku akan mundur,Aku tahu selama ini semua yang kau berikan padaku tak lebih dari kebohongan,Jadi ijinkan aku menebus kesalahan ku,Biarkan aku mengalah untuk kebahagiaanmu, dan dia,Karena aku tahu, semua ini salah ku…"


I'll Back Off So, You can Live Better

**Disclaimer : Naruto Always Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I don't owned any character here. **

**Warning: My first time Itasaku, Gaje, Aneh, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, Not a Canon Fiction**

"_**Kalau itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat mu bahagia…**_

_**Maka aku akan mengalah….**_

_**Kalau itu satu-satunya jalan yang bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu…**_

_**Maka aku akan mundur…**_

_**Aku tahu selama ini semua yang kau berikan padaku tak lebih dari kebohongan….**_

_**Jadi ijinkan aku menebus kesalahan ku…**_

_**Biarkan aku mengalah untuk kebahagiaanmu, dan dia…**_

_**Karena aku tahu, semua ini salah ku…" **_

_**Tokyo, 28 maret 2012**_

**Sakura POV**

Aku memarkirkan mobil Porche merah cherry ku di depan sebuah café, lalu masuk kedalamnya, tak ada yang berbeda, tempat ini masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku ketempat favorite kami, aku duduk di sudut ruangan kafe ini tepatnya di depan sebuah jendela kaca besar yang mampu menampilkan lukisan istimewa kota Tokyo.

"ah… Sakura-san sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung kesini, apa yang anda ingin pesan, Sakura-san?" Aku tersenyum memandang pelayan café itu.

"ya, aku terlalu sibuk Ayame, aku pesan Capuchino, dan Espresso untuk Ita-kun, sebentar lagi dia datang." Ujarku, dan memberikan senyum manis kearahnya.

"kalian masih awet saja Sakura-san, aku harap kalian akan melangkah kejenjang pernikahan seperti kebanyakan pasangan, kalian serasi sekali, sih." ujar Ayame, aku hanya tersenyum manis padanya berusaha menyembunyikan luka yang sebenarnya mengores hatiku saat ini.

"Terimakasih Ayame, aku juga berharap begitu." Ujarku singkat

"kalau begitu saya akan buatkan pesanan anda sebentar, Sakura-san. Mohon di tunggu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku menopang wajahku dengan tanganku, aku benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan kabar ini pada Itachi atau tidak, aku benar-benar bingung. Aku hamil, dan ini anaknya, aku ingin sekali dia bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini dan melanjutkan pertunangan kami seperti rencana sebelumnya, tapi rasanya aku tak bisa menahan pria berdarah Uchiha itu lebih lam dalam pelukanku, karena semua yang dia berikan padaku adalah palsu. Pelukkannya, ciumannya, senyumannya, dan perhatiannya selama ini palsu. Dia rela menerima perjodohan ini, karena terpaksa dan menuruti kemauan almarhum ayahnya sebelum beliau meninggal. Tapi sebenarnya yang ia cintai bukan aku, melainkan sahabatku sendiri, Ino Yamanaka. Aku benar-benar merasa Jahat melakukan ini kepada mereka, di tambah adik Itachi juga menyimpan perasaanku. Sempat terbesit dalam benakku untuk meninggalkan Itachi dan menerima Sasuke, tapi aku tak mau menyakiti orang lain lagi, aku sudah cukup tersakiti dengan hal ini, dan aku tak mau Sasuke juga merasakannya.

Lonceng Café berbunyi menandakan pintu kaca itu di buka, Seorang pria raven panjang dan memiliki Iris sekelam malam melangkah masuk, aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya, dia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku berdiri menyambutnya, dia mengecup singkat bibirku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan keterpaksaan dalam ciuman kami.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, sayang. aku ada meeting dadakan tadi." Ujarnya, lalu duduk di hadapanku, aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan menatap keluar jendela.\

"Ita-kun…" panggilku

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba memaksa untuk bicara di sini?" tanyanya

"aku… ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu, dan ini cukup serius…" ujarku, aku menghentikan pembicaraan kami, karena Ayame datang dan membawakan pesanan untuk kami.

"Baiklah dan apa itu?" tanya Itachi_ to the point_, aku mengaduk capuchinoku dan meminumnya sedikit, sementara Itachi menuangkan Krim ke Espressonya lalu meminumnya.

"Aku baru saja dari dokter hari ini." aku membuka pembicaraan, Itachi mentap iris Emerald ku.

"Aku hamil, ita-kun." Ujarku, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Sakura… Maaf…" aku justru tambah merasa tersayat saat Itachi mengatakan hal itu, seakan dia tak pernah menginginkan ini semua, hah… bahkan dia melakukan semua ini dengan terpaksa.

"Kau tak menginginkannya…" ujarku, dan tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak, sayang. maksudku… kita akan bicarakan dengan Kaa-san, dan orangtuamu untuk mempercepat pernikahan kita." Ujarnya, dia menggenggam tanganku, mempercepat? Apa kau masih mau melukaiku dengan sandiwaramu yang cukup sempurna?

"Itachi…" ujarku, Itachi, masih menggenggam tanganku dan aku melepasnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" dia bertanya padaku.

"sebenarnya… kau tidak perlu melakukan itu…" ujarku

"jangan bodoh, Saku… anak dalam kandunganmu adalah anakku juga…" katanya

"kau bahkan tak pernah menginginkannya, Itachi. Semuanya terjadi saat kau mabuk setelah pesta pertunangan, dan yang kau sebut saat melakukannya adalah nama Ino, bukan Aku." ujarku, Itachi terlihat kaget dan memasang wajah bersalah.

"Sungguh Itachi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, akulah yang bersalah padamu dan Ino. Aku yang tiba-tiba merusak hubungan kalian dan menjadi penghalang kalian, dan bahkan aku mengikatmu dengan kehamilanku. Tapi tak perlu Khawatir, aku tak butuh pertanggung jawabanmu." Ujarku

"jangan gila Sakura! Aku akan bertanggung jawab, bagaimanapun juga aku bukan laki-laki Brengsek, Sakura, dan kita sudah merencanakan pernikahan kita, undangan sudah akan di sebar, mana mungkin aku mundur, Sayang." ujarnya

"Berhenti bertingkah seakan-akan kau mencintaiku, Itachi. Aku tahu semua ini hanya kebohonganmu, kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi karena desakkan Ino dan wasiat Ayahmu kau melakukan ini, apa kau sadar kau melukaiku? Tak hanya aku tapi juga dirimu dan Ino, aku… anak ini… aku akan membesarkannya sendiri. Jadi kumohon, saat tanggal pernikaha kita, Menikahlah dengan Ino… aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau melakukannya untukku." ujarku, dan sekuat tenanga menahan tangis ku, Itachi berpindah duduk di sebelahku dan membawaku kedalam pelukkannya.

"kau tak mengerti posisiku, Sakura. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan belajar mencintaimu, jadi ijinkan aku menebus ini semua, ijinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab." Katanya

"Aku bilang tidak perlu, Ino sangat mencintaimu, jadi biarkan aku pergi. Aku sudah berencana untuk tinggal di London dan mengurus perusahaan Ayah yang ada di sana, aku mohon Itachi, jangan buat aku menyesal sudah melepasmu, anak ini… aku berjanji padamu, aku pasti akan menjaganya untukmu." Ujarku, Itachi masih memelukku bersikeras untuk bertanggung jawab tapi aku terus menolaknya, aku sangat bersyukur saat ponselku berdering, aku langsung mengangkatnya. Aku menatap Itachi selama aku menerima telfon itu dan aku bisa melihat wajah frustasinya, aku menutup telfon, dan menggenggam tangannya, meletakkannya di perutku.

"kau bisa merasakannya?" tanyaku

"Sakura, ku mohon…" dia memasang wajah menyesalnya

"Aku berjanji, Itachi, bayi ini akan baik-baik saja, karena bayi ini adalah satu-satunya alasan ku bertahan setelah melepasmu. Aku harus pulang Itachi, nanti malam pesawatku berangkat. Um… bolehkah, ini yang terakhir kalinya…." Tanyaku, Itachi mengagguk dan aku menciumnya, dia membalasnya, ada yang berbeda kali ini, aku merasa kali ini dia menciumnya dengan tulus, tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa kembali padanya, keputusanku sudah sangat bulat.

"Sampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada Kaa-san, aku pasti akan memberikan foto cucunya saat anak ini lahir, dan aku juga janji akan memperbolehkanmu bertemu dengannya." Ujarku, lalu meninggalkannya, untuk kalimat terakhir, aku benar-benar ragu kalau aku bisa menepatinya, pasalanya, aku tak mau Itachi membawa anakku pergi menjauh nantinya.

"Selamat tinggal Sakura... dan maafkan aku…" ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Café ini, aku mengendarai mobilku menyusuri kota Tokyo, air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan akhirnya turun juga, aku sudah membicarakan semua ini dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san kemarin, dan dengan berat hati karena aku terus mendesak mereka, akhirnya mereka setuju membatalkan pernikahan ini dan untungnya Ibu Itachi mengerti dan tetap menganggapku sebagai putrinya. Aku menghela nafasku, tinggal dalam hitungan jam dan aku akan meninggalkan semua ini, meninggalkan semua kenangan pahit di sini, dan memulai hidupku yang baru di sana, bersama anak ini.

_**London, 12 januari 2015**_

Aku menuruni tangga rumahku, sebelah tanganku mengang tas kerja ku dan sebelah tanganku memegang berkas-berkas penting milkku.

"Baiklah aku mengerti Mr. Stevenson, aku akan tiba di kantor lima menit lagi dan kita akan bahas hal itu di rapat pagi ini." ujarku, lalu mematikan terlfonnya.

"Kaito-kun, ayo cepat sayang!" ujarku, anak laki-lak berusia tiga tahun itu keluar dari kamarnya, dan memakai seragam playgroupnya, dia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasanya. Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu sekarang, dia tak biasa bersikap dingin denganku seperti ini kecuali aku tidak menepati janjiku.

"Kaito-kun, ingin sarapan apa sayang?" tanyaku

"Terserah Mommy, caja." Ujarnya cadel, aku tersenyum lalu membuat Omelet dan dan susu untuknya.

"Habiskan sarapan mu, Sayang. setelah itu kita berangkat, Mom akan mengantarmu." Ujarku sambil mengacak rambut ravennya.

"Mom, boleh tidak aku tidak macuk cekolah hali ini?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng.

"tidak bisa sayang memangnya kena… ASTAGA! Apa lagi sekarang?" ujarku kesal dan kembali mengangkat telfon yang berdering, aku menatap sekilas kearah putraku dan dia hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Astaga Jeanne, aku benar-benar lupa soal presentasi itu, baiklah-baiklah bahannya ada di meja ku tolong fotocopy itu, ok? Aku kan tiba lebih cepat jadi majukan jam pertemuannya, dan… Oh APA? kau tidak bilang kalau Client kita akan datang dari jepang hari ini…" ujarku, aku melirik putraku yang sedang berusaha mengambil gelas susunya, aku mendekat kearahnya dan mengambilkan susunya.

"baiklah, tapi tolong usahakan aku memiliki waktu luang saat jam makan siang." Ujarku, lalu menutup telfonku, aku kembali fokus kepada putraku.

"Jadi, boleh Mommy tau apa alasan mu tidak masuk sekolah kali ini?" tanya ku penuh selidik, aku selalu bersikap tegas pada putra kesayanganku ini, dan tak biasanya dia memiliki alasan untuk tidak berangkat kesekolah.

"Aku tidak mau, Mom… teman-teman mengejekku kalena aku tak punya ayah." Ujarnya, ia sudah hampir menangis sekarang, aku mencelos mendengar jawabannya, sebisa mungkin aku menahan tangisku mencoba tegar di hadapannya, sejak awal ini pilihanku, aku harus siap menghadapi pertanyaan ini yang mungkin saja akan terlontar dari mulut putraku. Tapi aku benar-benar berharap bukan sekarang, karena kau sendiri belum mampu menepati janjiku pada Itachi untuk mempertemukan mereka. Itachi. Mengingat satu nama itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit, dia sudah menikah dengan Ino, dan terakhir kami berinteraksi adalah saat aku menelfon Ino dan dia untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka, dan setelah itu kami lepas kontak.

"Sayang, kau bukan tidak punya, hanya saja kau dan Ayahmu tinggal terpisah." Ujarku

"Benalkah? Jadi Daddy tinggal dimana, Mom? kenapa Mom tidak minta Daddy untuk tinggal dengan Kita?" Pertanyaan putraku kembali membuatku merasa sakit.

"Dia tinggal di Jepang, Sayang." ujarku dan aku mengambil nafas sebelum kembali bicara padanya

"Lagi pula, Kita tidak bisa tinggal dengannya." Ujarku

"Aku tidak mengelti, Mom, Jo dan Denis bica tinggal dengan ayah mereka, tapi kenapa aku tidak bica tinggal cama Daddy?" ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis sekarang karna tak mampu menjelaskan hal ini pada putraku.

"Mom pasti akan menjelaskannya padamu, Sayang. tapi bukan sekarang." kataku, Putraku mengangguk mengerti

"Tapi, Mom…. kenapa tidak kita saja yang mengunjunginya? Saat libulan mucim panas kita bisa pulang ke Jepangkan Mom? lagi pula aku cudah kangen cekali cama Grannan dan Granddad." Ujarnya aku kembali mengacak rambut ravennya dan mencium pipi tembemnya.

"Kalau Mom tidak sibuk ya, sayang." ujarku, Kaito kembali mengembungkan pipinya

"celalu caja, Mommy Cibuk, kapan Mom punya waktu buat aku?" rengeknya, aku menatapnya sayu, sungguh aku sama sekali tak bisa membohonginya terus menerus, tapi kalau membiarkannya bertemu Itachi, aku juga masih belum sanggup kalau putraku bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Nah, Sayang. kita berangkat yuk, nanti bisa marah kalau kau datang terlambat, sekarang abil tas mu, biar Mom siapkan kotak bento untukmu." Kaito mengangguk dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, dia selalu ceria setiap harinya, tapi topik tentang ayah memang selalu membuatnya sensitif, Kami-sama, apa aku benar-benar egois saat membuat keputusan ini?

Aku mengendarai mobilku menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota London, Putraku hanya diam saja, biasanya dia akan berceloteh riang saat berangkat sekolah tapi rasanya dia masih enggan membicarakan hal apapun setelah membahas tentang ayahnya. Kaito memang masih berusia tiga tahun, tapi dia cukup peka dengan semua hal yang dialaminya. Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan gedung sekolah playgroup nya, Kaito langsung keluar dari dalam mobilku tanpa bicara apapun, aku membuka kaca jendela mobilku dan memanggilnya.

"Kaito-kun?" Kaito berhenti dan menatapku

"Mom, akan menjemputmu dan kita kan makan siang di tempat favoritemu ya?" ujarku, Senyum Kaito kembali mengembang lalu melambai padaku lalu bergabung dengan tema-temannya yang lain, aku menggeleng melihat tingkah laku miniatur mini Itachi Uchiha, dan kembali mengemudikan mobilku, kali ini kantor ku adalah tujuan berikutnya.

Aku memasuki gedung perusahan milik keluarga Haruno, dan langsung di sambut oleh sekretarisku saat aku memasuki ruangan, dia membacakan beberapa jadwalku, dan aku menyalakan Laptopku dan memulai aktifitasku.

"Dan Miss… Client kita yang dari Jepang sudah tiba, dia ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Ujar Jeanne, aku mendesah pelan, baru sepagi ini dan aku harus menemui Client penting itu, dari perusahaan mana dia…? Ah aku benar-benar lupa terlalu banyak yang harus ku kerjakan belakangan ini.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk, Jeanne." Ujarku, Jeanne keluar dari ruanganku, aku kembali memeriksa laporan keuangan yang baru saja diletakkan oleh pegawaiku saat suara baritone yang selalu ku rindukan itu menyapa pendengaran ku.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Saku-chan…" aku langsung mendongak dan seluruh tubuhku membeku saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"I… Itachi…." Aku memandang Iris Kelamnya, dia tersenyum padaku dan berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" tanyanya, aku langsung mengatasi rasa kagetku dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruanganku.

"Aku baik… Sangat baik, bagaimana kabarmu dan… Ino?" tanyaku, Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, aku berjalan mengambil dua gelas Wine dan memberikan segelas kepadanya.

"aku baik tapi Ino… kurasa dia juga baik di sana…" ujarnya, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan memandan bingung kearahnya.

"ada apa? apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku

"dia sudah pergi dengan tenang kau tahu? Dia meninggalkanku." Ujarnya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti

"apa maksudnya Itachi? Aku mohon jangan buat aku semakin bingung!" ujarku menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"dia sudah meninggal, Sakura. Kanker itu benar-benar menggerogotinya, tak hanya dia bahkan juga calon bayi kami gagal di selamatkan." Ujarnya, tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan gelas Wine ku dan membuatnya membentur lantai ruanganku dan pecah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi mendekat kearahku, dan mencegahku untuk mengambil serpihan kaca-kaca itu.

"Kapan?" tanyaku, Itachi memadangku

"Dua tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya datar

"lalu kenapa kau disini?" Tanyaku

"urusan bisnis denganmu, dan tentu saja menemui anak kita, kau tahu selama tiga tahun belakangan ini aku tak bisa hidup dengan tenang." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum miris

"bagaimana kabarnya, Sakura? Siapa namanya?" tanya Itachi

"dia baik, Itachi. Namanya Kaito. Dia juga merindukanmu." Ujarku, Itachi merangkulku, membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"aku tahu mungkin aku tidak pantas meminta ini padamu, tapi mungkinkah kau memikirkan kemungkinan untuk kita untuk kembali?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum.

"kau baru kehilangan Ino, dan kau hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan sesaat Itachi." Ujarku, sambil tersenyum lirih

"tidak, ini karena aku menginginkan keluarga ku kembali. Kau dan Kaito, kalian hanyalah dua orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Ku mohon, Sakura." Ujarnya

"Ini terlalu cepat, Itachi." Kataku, dia tersenyum

"aku tahu, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Sakura. Aku bisa menungggu." Aku mengangguk

"kita harus menghadiri rapat, dan… aku rasa kau tidak keberatan, kan untuk ikut maka siang denganku dan kaito? Aku rasa dia akan sangat senang kalau ayahnya ikut." Kataku, Itachi tersenyum dan megangguk.

Kami menghadiri rapat bersama, dan aku juga sempat menghadiri presentasiku lalu saat jam makan siang Itachi menjemputku, aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan beberapa Jadwalku hari ini dan menggantinya dengan besok, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan Itachi dan kaito hari ini. aku berjalan keluar kantor dan Itachi sudah menunggu di sebelah mobil Lamborgini hitam miliknya, aku langsung masuk kedalam, dan entah apa yang mendorongku melakukan ini tapi aku berani menciumnya sama seperti saat kami masih bertunangan dulu. Keadaan jadi sedikit canggung setelahnya, Itachi mengemundikan mobilnya kearah yang ku beritahukan padanya, lalu saat kami tiba di depan sekolah kaito, Putraku itu sudah berlari menyambutku, dia lansung menghambur ke pelukanku.

"_You do your Plomise, Mom_!" ujarnya, aku tersenyum padanya, Putraku langsung menatap Itachi

"_Who Are you, sir? Why are you come with my Mom?_" Tanyanya penasaran aku menatap Itachi dan wajahnya terkejut, Aku tersenyum, Kaito langsung menatap Kaito.

"Kau rindu ayahmu, kan Kaito-kun?" tanyaku, Dia mengangguk antusias, Itachi ikut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kaito, lalu menggendongnya

"_Forgive me because I never have time for you, My son_" ujar Itachi, manik Onyx Kaito membulat kaget, lalu dia tertawa senang dan memeluk leher Ayahnya.

"_Daddy! Daddy! You come!_" ujarnya sambil tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum. Haruskah aku melupakan masa lalu dan mulai membuka hatiku untuk kebahagiaan putraku?

_"Mommy! Daddy Come! He's Come to see Us!"_ ujarnya, aku tesenyum dan mencium pipi tembem putraku yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan Itachi

"Dad aku Lapaar!" ujarnya, Itachi tertawa lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan Kaito masih dalam gendongannya

"Ayo, sakura-chan, kau mau menunggu di situ sampai kapan? Jagoan kita sudah kelaparan" ujarnya

_"come'on , Mom, Quickly!"_ ujar Kaito, aku mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobil, kaito langsung duduk dalam pangkuanku dan lansung mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan, Itachi juga sesekali menganggapi dengan antusias cerita dari putra kami.

Kami makan di restoran favorite Kaito, dan selama makan siang itu semuanya berjalan sangat santai, banyak canda dan tawa, dan Kaito jauh lebih ceria dari biasanya, aku memandang mereka dan sekali lagi berfikir untuk kembali kepada Itachi, dan menerima tawarannya untuk kembali tapi bisakah Kami menikah dan melanjutkan pernikahan kami yang sempat tertunda?

Setelah selesai makan siang Itachi mengajak Kaito dan aku ke toko Mainan dan membelikan semua mainan yang Kaito inginkan, sebegitu meridukan dan mencintai Kaito kah dia? aku tersenyum saat perjalanan pulang ke apaetemenku, Kaito tertidur di pangkuanku, dan Itachi menggendongnya sampai ke kamarnya, tapi saat ia akan melepaskan gendongannya, Kaito terbangun dan hampir menangis.

"Daddy, Jangan Pelgi, jangan tinggalin Kaito lagi… aku mau cama Daddy…" dan dia mulai menangis, Itachi membelai sebentar rambut raven Kaito dan membuat putra kami tenang, lalu tertidur lagi, aku menghela nafasku sebelum mengajaknya keluar, dan berbicara di balkon kamarku.

"aku sudah memutuskannya, Itachi." Ujarku

"secepat ini?" dia bertanya padaku

"yeah, melihat interaksimu dengan putra kita, aku rasa… aku juga menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal, dan tanpa terbebani masalalu. Aku mencintaimu." Ujarku, Itachi memelukku lalu mencium lembut bibirku

"Thanks, Saku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan Kaito. Aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian." Ujarnya lalu kembali memelukku. Ya, semoga saja ini menjadi awal hidup kami, dan hubungan kami kali ini tak tertutupi lagi oleh sebuah kebohongan.

**THE END. FIN. TAMAT. Oke kalian boleh bunuh aphro dengan benda apapun yang ada di sekitar kalian, aphro akuin deh FF kali ini ancur, panjang dan alur kecepetan atau justru bertele-tele? Entahlah hehehehe, I need Your review mina-san heheheheheh**

**Aphrodite girl 13**


End file.
